


country's servant [video]

by orphan_account



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I did - I did solely for the interest of France. I'm a First Minister of France. In matters of religion I defer to Rome. In all else - I'm my contry's servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	country's servant [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: T-Bone Burnett - Dark Shadows


End file.
